


Kidding Around

by JamesValley



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, boyfriends living together, househusband jean, kindergarten teacher marco, this was made for the purpose of a really bad pickup line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesValley/pseuds/JamesValley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt's first year of teaching kindergarten is filled with crayons, aprons, boyfriends popular with children, and lots of kisses.</p><p>____ hi this is future james from 2016 yeah im sorry im probs not gonna finish this, im not really in the fandom anymore and im in college now so finding time to write is a little difficult, thank you for all the love on this tho <3 ____</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> it's gonna be a bit slow to start with at first, but I promise the story'll pick up soon!!! !  
> Eskimo Kiss- The Kooks

_We had so much fun_

_She gave me an eskimo kiss_

_We put our records on_

_And set sail towards the sun,_

_Oh it's so much fun_

 

Marco's stomach was filled to the top with butterflies. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit._ His hands shook as he slowly buttoned up his shirt. _Holy shit holy shit holy shit._ It was the first day of school.

“You excited, Marco?” His boyfriend asked.

Marco turned his head towards Jean. “Holy shit,”

Jean's smiling face melted into one of worry. “Ah, well,”

“Holy shit,”

“You'll be fine, man,”

“Holy shit,”

“Marco-”

“Shit!”

` “You forgot the holy that time, Mar-”

“Shit!”

“OkaY, Marco,” Jean grabbed him by the shoulders. “Calm down, they're just six year olds.”

Marco just stared, his eyes wide.

“Can you hear me?”

The Bodt boy's mouth opened slightly. “...”

“Marco,”

“Shit.”

“Talk, c'mon.”

“It-”

“Yeah?”

“It's like the first day of school!”

Jean started laughing, he couldn't help it. Marco's childish answer just made him as happy as fuck. This job was going to be perfect for him. “No shit, Marco, no shit,”

Marco's blank expression washed away as he watched Jean bend over, laughing like a hyena, his hands gripping Marco's shoulders to keep his balance. 

“Are you laughing at my pain, Jean?”

Fuck, Jean immediately stopped laughing and looked up to see his boyfriend frowning.

“No, no, no, Marco, I-”

“You suck,” Marco hardly managed to keep his voice straight before collapsing onto Jean in giggles.

The two men laid on the hardwood floor laughing until their sides hurt, Marco's shirt still only half buttoned. The butterflies in his stomach seemed to stop swarming as he melted away his fears of judgmental six year olds.

 

 

“You sure you're okay?” Jean questioned from the stovetop.

“Yeah, I just, I dunno, flashbacks to highschool I guess.” Marco answered. After the fit of laughter, the two had gone into the kitchen for breakfast, Jean cooking. Marco, to be honest, was probably the world's shittiest cook.

“Good,” Jean then considered, “-Ish I guess. Good for not being so freaked, ish for the highschool. That shit sucked balls.”

“Yeah,” Marco sighed before taking a sip of juice. “Anyways, while I'm at school  do you have anything planned?”

“Oh totally,” Jean nodded as he flipped a pancake with just the pan, as always, showing off his mad skills. “I'm gonna build a tree house then I'll probably paint the whole house a slightly lighter shade of yellow than it already is, just to freak out the neighbors,” He then placed two pancakes each on a plate and set them on the table where Marco was. “Then I'll probably watch some soap operas and take a bubble bath, after which I'll go down to the cafe and chat with Margaret and the ladies, Helen's doing fine by the way, her grandson just turned five!”

“Okay, okay, shut up, I get it,” he waved his hand, dismissing Jean's overly-sarcastic plans. “I know whatever. You'll find a job soon, I promise.”

The boyfriends discussed job opportunities available in the area as they ate breakfast. Jean had worked as a delivery boy near the campus where Marco had studied. After earning his degree and finding a job, the two moved, forcing Jean to quit, but he didn't mind. As long as Marco was happy so was he.

“Oh! Here's one that'll match you! Garbage man!”

“That better suits your personality, Polo,”

“Ha ha. Okay, um, oh hey delivery boy!”

“Puh-lease, been there, done that. That will hardly hold down our fort as it is.”

“Hmm, police man?”

“I might look sexy in a uniform, but I'd go rogue. This town doesn't need a hot, rebellious police man quite yet.”

“You'd panic all the housewives,”

“Damn right. The rumors would be floating all around. So many fantasizing housewives. All the men in this town would try to chase me out in a mob.”

“Then the women would swoop in and fight against their own husbands for you and your safety you damn dirty cop.”

“How sweet,”

 

Eventually, it came time to go to school.

Marco stood up, grabbed his bag, kissed Jean on the cheek, and began to head out the door.

“Wait!”

Jean ran up to the door. “Can I, uh, can I maybe drive you there? Don't need you getting lost on your first day. I've driven around here more than you so I mean-”

Marco smiled, “Of course you idiot,” and tossed the keys to Jean.

The two climbed into the car, one dressed professionally in dress pants and a white button up, the other still wearing plaid pajama pants and a dirty t-shirt. The few-minute drive was filled with remarks on the neighborhood, laughter at the ridiculous popular music, and anxiety-filled stunned silence for the first day of school.

When they finally arrived to the front of the school, Jean pulled the car up to the sidewalk. The darker skinned man stared out the window at the large building. Tons of students were swarming the school yard and teachers littered the entrances. The butterflies returned.

“Hey,” Jean leaned over and pecked Marco on the cheek. “You'll be fantastic.”

"Yeah," Marco managed before opening the car door and stepping out. He closed the door and stood, staring at the schoolyard with his bag clutched in his arms. Butterflies once again inhabited his stomach.

The car window rolled down. "Hey!"

The tall man snapped his head back towards his boyfriend.

"I love you, Marco," Jean said, his face serious.

"I love you too."

"And kids love you, now go knock 'em dead." Jean grinned, his smiles almost reaching his ears.

Marco nodded, smiling and feeling a bit better. _Let's go knock 'em dead._  


 


	2. Librarians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school wasn't arranged well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life in Color- One Republic  
> short chapter ('^')

_I do my best_   
_To find some kind of glow_   
_I'm givin' it some heart and soul, now_   
_From the darkest grays_   
_The sun bursts, clouds break_   
_Yeah, we see that fire_   
_From the streets of Babylon_   
_To the road that we've been on now_   
_The kaleidoscope claims another_

  
The large, glass doors gave way to a bright hallway. The outer walls on the side of the doors were just giant glass windows, the inner walls were white bricks covered in children' drawings and posters supporting reading and such.

Marco stepped into the building, turning his head and gazing in awe at how pretty the elementary school was. After taking it all in, the man walked into the large room across from the entrance way.

A man around his age was standing behind the front desk, his hands busy underneath it. His shoulder-length blond hair was semi-tied up behind his head and his  
blue eyes seemed to light up when he saw Marco.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Uh," Bodt had suddenly become aware of where he was. Books covered the walls all around, small tables and chairs littered the carpeted floor joined by the occasional beanbag. "Well, I was looking for the office, but-"

"Yeah," the librarian laughed a bit, "You found the library. It's kinda stupid how they built it here and not the office, huh?"

"So weird," Marco replied, now realizing the man had been cataloging books.

"Yup," the librarian smiled again. "I assume you're the new teacher this year?"

Marco's face lit up at being recognized. "Yes! I've been mentioned?"

"Very much so, you were the main subject of discussion over this morning's coffee in the teacher's lounge."

"Wow..." he had never quite realized how much gossip could arise from a new employee, but he supposed it made sense.

The blond librarian reached his hand out, "Armin Arlert,"

Marco grasped his hand and shook it, "Marco Bodt."

"Well Marco Bodt, the school day's starting in half an hour and the office is out the door, to the right and across from the nurses' office."

"Thank you, Armin!" Marco waved as he exited the library, feeling pretty proud of himself for already acquainting someone.

"Don't get lost, Marco!" Armin called after him, "This place is like a crazy kaleidoscope! Too many colors and without enough time to prepare for the changing shapes and days!"

"Thank you again!" By this time the dark-skinned man was halfway down the hall, carrying his bag proudly, grinning like an idiot, and feeling on top of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ! well i hope that was an okay chapter, idk, i have a bunch planned, but i need to get all this dumb exposition out of the way first and then itll be tiny kids, bored jean, marco with his hands full, and etc  
> thank you for reading!!


	3. Officially the Coolest in School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry i couldnt think of a title,, also lets hope i actually keep working on this!!!!  
> st lucia- closer than this

_Catch up with the other kids_   
_Even falling far behind_   
_Starlight in the middle of the Ocean_   
_Opens up my heart tonight_

As Marco wandered the technicolor hall, lit from the colored saran butterflies and flowers the kids had made, and followed the slope up to a new hallway, he tried to forget all his worries.

_Student teaching went great! Why wouldn't I do great professionally teaching? Um, maybe because you're all alone and there's no real authority except for you? Oh, right... Okay well, with me in charge I can have a greater sense of... pride?? Shit, I don't fucking know,,_

He didn’t have time to come up with a counter argument before reaching the large, oak, office doors. Too grand for a normal elementary school, but this wasn’t necessarily a normal elementary school, it seems that they really cared for the kids here. After taking a deep breath and glancing at the little friendship, well boyfriendship, bracelet Jean had made for him, he opened the heavy doors and stepped into the bright fluorescent lights.

The first thing he noticed after the surprisingly pastel and rainbow colored office, were the secretaries. Seated at a large pink desk were two people about his age, maybe? One, Sasha Blause, her nameplate read- wait no, make that their- both of the secretaries had colored construction paper with pronouns for each of them, Marco couldn’t tell if they were decorated by children or the adults, was laughing as they spun around in their chair, their dark russet hair whipping behind. The other, Connie Springer, he/him pronouns, was tossing popcorn their way, trying to get at least one kernel into Sasha’s mouth.

“Uhm-“ Marco began, feeling awkward to interrupt their time.

Connie’s clean shaven head shot up, his dark amber eyes welcoming “Oh! Hi!”

Sasha’s chair slowly stopped spinning, coming to a halt facing Marco, a wild grin spread across their face.

“You must be Marco Bott, welcome to Rose Elementary!”


	4. I got no problem with that!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> man this school IS weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up all night- french horn rebellion

_I know what's the deal-a-with me come on I gotta know what's the deal-a-with you I know There is a feelin' in me so tell me I know you're wanting to see me over What's the problem with that? I got no problems with that!_

“Welcome to Rose Elementary!”

 

            Sasha’s grin was practically sunshine, it blinded Marco for a moment, and then he regained his footing.

 

            “A-ah, yeah!!” Marco nervously laughed. “Yeah, I’m Marco Bott, the new kindergarten teacher.”

 

            “Yeah you are,” Connie smirked at his end of the long desk.

           

            “Oh shut up,” Sasha smacked his shoulder.

 

            “Well,” Marco jumped back into the conversation after the, the flirting attempt by Connie? Is that what that was?? _No, no, get your mind back on task you have like 25 minutes get back to work. Literally._ “I’m really sorry I couldn’t be here last week for set up, we were still moving in and going through a lot of formalities with our home, I didn’t think I’d be so busy”

 

            “ _We_?” Connie, his smile growing wider, poked at the tall man in front of them.

 

            “U-uh, yeah,” a blush spread across Marco’s face, becoming a bright red, a large contrast to his previously chestnut face. “Me and my boyfriend…”

 

            Sasha and Connie stared at him.

 

            He winced. _Shit! You fucked up! You fucked up! They’re gonna fire you! They’re gonna-_

 

            “When do we get to meet him?!”

 

            _Wait, what?_

            “Wait, what?”

 

            “When do we get to meet him?!” Marco was stunned to see the secretaries so keen and genuine about Jean.

 

            “You guys are okay with that kinda stuff here?”

 

            “Pfft duH,” Connie giggles, “If we weren’t then neither Sasha or I would be at this desk!”

 

            “You guys are-“

 

            “Yep!” Sasha shouts and stands up, almost saluting to him, revealing a gender symbol in black ink on her tawny wrist. “Genderqueer and proud!”

 

            Connie rests his head on his hands, taking up a princess-y pose. “Magigirl,” he says as he flutters his eyelashes.

 

            _!!!!_

Marco almost jumps out of his skin with glee. “Jean’s trans!!”

 

            “Jean?” the two secretaries question.

 

            “My boyfriend!”

 

            The room is suddenly full of excitement, the three giggling loudly and enthusiastically. After eagerly exchanging information for a brunch out someday, Marco looks at his watch.

 

15 minutes.

 

            _Double shit._

 

            “Ahh! Sorry guys, I hafta go to my classroom, which one is it again?”

 

            “Room 7, down the hallway to the left, and don’t worry, Mx. Zoe, the teacher from last year, decorated it for you as a little welcome gift!”

 

            “Oh! Thank you!” And with that, Marco hurries down the long hallway to his new career.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this was an au idea I came up with and was curious to see if anyone would be interested so it's very very likely that I submitted the idea to http://jeanmarcoaus.tumblr.com/ (which is a really really really cool blog u should go follow them like dang son) to see if it gained any ground and I just really wanna write it and draw it w o w there's def gonna be a part where jean runs marcos lunch to him and stays for the school day cause 2cute okay im rambling now goodbye and thank you for reading!! !  
> (also im really super sorry if theyre ooc!!! im not the best at writing, esp at writing characters that arent my own?? !! but thank you and im sorry if i do!!)


End file.
